This invention relates to a toggle bolt. More particularly, the invention relates to a toggle bolt having a configuration for removal from a wall for reuse.
There are several prior art configurations useful with toggle bolts for removing same from the wall in which they are attached. U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,871 discloses a sleeve configuration used in combination with the toggle bolt. Here the sleeve is used to fold the wings inwardly while the wings remain in threaded engagement with the bolt member. Once the wings are folded together, the entire assembly may be removed from the wall.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,023 discloses a particular type of toggle head having a U-shaped configuration. The arms of the U-section are pivotally mounted on the wings which rotate at least 180.degree. while the bolt still remains in threaded engagement with the bolt member. The pivoting action cannot take place until the U-shaped toggle head is very near the outer end of the bolt. Consequently, an extreme amount of care must be taken to avoid the wing assembly from falling off on the other side of the wall to which it had previously been attached. This danger is very real and would destroy the possible reuse of the toggle bolt.
Additionally, the particular construction of these prior art bolts is fairly complex and expensive. Little use is actually made of these prior art configurations.